Auburn Hair
by xEJtheDJx
Summary: How would the Halfblood Prince be changed if Dumbledore wasn't who the Golden Trio thought he was? !Ronbledore Slash, Don't like don't read.


Chapter 1

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked quickly down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why do you think he called us to meet with him?" Hermione asked her friends. It was October, in their 6th year.

"I don't know, but it seems important." Harry replied. Ron nodded his head in agreement nervously. When McGonagall had told them Dumbledore wanted to see them she had mentioned his parents were called as well (he silently prayed it wasn't about his failing grade on the last potions assignment.) When they had arrived at his office, they told the Griffin guarding it the password, sugar quills, and entered.

Upon entering the first thing they noticed was the Weasley family sitting in a half circle facing Dumbledores desk, with three empty chairs in the center. They silently took their seats and turned to Dumbledore, who seemed uncharacteristically panicked.

"Professor Dumbledore, What Is this all about?" Molly Weasley asked the old man.

"There's something I haven't told any of you. Something about who I am and who Mr. Ronald Weasley is." Professor Dumbledore said to them vaguely.

"I know who he is! He's my son! You're not making any sense." Molly said getting frustrated.

"But I am not who you believe I am. I am from the future. I came back to change the future. Though Harry was able to defeat Voldemort, there were many deaths. Many unnecessary deaths. My true name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I am from the year 2097. I traveled back when I was 117 to change the past." He admitted bluntly, shocking those around him.

"Did you know?! About everything?! The nightmares, Sirius, the _Dursleys_!?" Harry shouted, outraged.

"I'm truly sorry Harry, I could only change what was absolutely necessary. Hermione, Draco, and I went through every possible scenario before I came back. This was the only was," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait, _Draco_ , I become friends with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"You could look at it that way," Was the only reply Ron received.

"But how is this possible?" Hermione asked calmly.

"The future was a dark time. Death eaters ruled with an iron fist, more so then they did last year. I had friends killed for looking at them the wrong way. As Minister for magic I deemed it was necessary to change the events of the future," Dumbledore said.

"Minister?! How did Ickle Ronniekins become minister?" George teased.

"Quite easily actually, seems Harry was deemed too illogical. Hermione wanted to keep her position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and they were desperate for one of the 'Golden Trio' so I was chosen. I took over when I was 40, of course I had already been Head Auror for 5 years, then that was passed to Harry. They were impressed with my strategy skills. I'm sure you are all aware of Ron's chess ability." Dumbledore explained.

"Wait, aren't you gay?" Fred interrupted laughing. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded before Ron spoke up.

"But I'm not gay," Ron stated.

"Honestly Ron, just because you had a small crush on Ms. Granger when you were younger, doesn't mean you're bisexual. I'm sure you could've guessed that from your encounter with Ms. Brown," Dumbledore said shocking those around him. Ron spluttered, trying to respond. "And I seem to remember a very distinct crush on Oliver Wood." Ron blushed to match the color of his hair. Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggling.

"More important issue, who do we marry?" George asked, clearly already bored with the topic or Ron's sexual orientation.

"I can't disclose any information about the future that could affect it. Though I will say this, in my time I was married to Seamus Finnigan."

"I knew he was bent!" Ginny shouted. Ron's face went even more red.

"Yes, I am, as you put it, bent. Though, more importantly, I would like to inform you that I will be meeting with Ron throughout this year to discuss the future and the repercussions that my time travel has caused. I have changed much, but there is more to come and I may not be around to help Harry through it. Therefore, I believe Ronald should be as informed as possible." Dumbledore ended the discussion there, and sent the students to dinner.

"I can't believe that he's you." Harry said as they sat down to dinner.

"It is hard to believe, but he's never lied about this kind of thing. Maybe withheld important information, but never lied to us." Hermione replied.

"I know, but I can't believe he didn't tell us until now. What do you think about it?" Harry turned towards the silent redhead next to him.

"I don't know, I mean, if he's really me then we can trust him right?" He responded. After his friends agreed and moved onto other topics.

While his friends talked Rons mind began to drift. He thought about his future. He thought about the possibility of him being married to Seamus in his future. His thoughts were interrupted when Seamus and Dean walked over to them.

"How's it going?" Seamus asked. Ron could only nod and turn a light pink in response.

"We were actually just talking about you!" Hermione said indiscreetly.

"Yeah, Ron was saying he wanted to talk to you later." Harry added in, playing along.

"How 'bout we meet up in the library after dinner?" Seamus asked, suspicious.

"Um, of cour- I mean, yes that's okay with me." Ron stammered. Seamus nodded in agreement before he and Dean moved down the table to sit next to Neville.

"Oh, bloody hell. I hate the both of you." Ron said to his close friends.

"You love us." Hermione said.

"We only did it to help you. If you know that you're gonna end up with him, then why wait?" Harry told him.

"If you say so…"

After dinner Ron made his way toward the library. He made progress slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. When Ron reached the library he threw open the tall wooden doors and spotted Seamus reading, disinterested, out of the herbology textbook.

"Hey, what's up?" Seamus asked him. Ron hadn't even noticed his legs carrying him closer to the boy.

"I, uh, just wanted to-" Ron stuttered blushing.

"Ask me out?" Seamus asked, causing Ron to freeze in his place.

"How did you?" Ron asked, extremely confused.

"It wasn't hard to guess when you were blushing your face off." Seamus smirked, turning the page of the book.

"So…um," Ron started.

"Yes. You're rather hot, especially when you blush." Which only made him blush harder.

"Cool, so you wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked, gaining confidence.

"I'd love to." Seamus said before he stood up and pecked Ron on the cheek before swiftly exiting the library.

Ron arrived back at the common room a half hour after Seamus left the library. He walked over to his friends, who were playing chess by the fire.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, trying not laugh at the dopey look on Rons face. Ron blushed and stuttered before Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm guessing well, considering the look on his face." Hermione giggled to Harry.

"It went very well, thank you very much. We've got a date for Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight," Hermione told them before packing her books into her bag.

"Goodnight," Harry and Ron chorused together then headed up to bed not long after Hermione.

A/N: Hey People! I know I have other stories going right now but I've had this on my laptop for quite a while. So I fixed it up and I'm going to continue it. Write you soon! Review if you have any ideas of where you want this to go. I have a general idea but nothing exact yet. (Also this story starts in the beginning of Halfblood Prince even though I do reference Lavender and Rons relationship, Sorry but it had to be done.)


End file.
